


Poke the Bear

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: The first time the King of Hell meets you it appears he fails to make his usual impression.





	Poke the Bear

Leaning against the wall you waited for Dean to finish the summoning. It was getting late and all you really wanted to do was hit the road and get on with this little mission but after hitting a little snag it turned out you’d be needing some serious firepower.

“Seriously? Him?” Your eyes darted from the short man over to Dean and back again in disbelief. “This has to be some sort of joke, right? Nice one Winchester but you’re gonna have to do better than this.” You laughed as you shook your head. There was no way this guy was a powerful demon. 

“I’m telling you…” Dean began with a hint of amusement which did nothing for his cause of getting you to believe him. 

“You really expect me to believe that this guy runs hell? He’s pocket-sized for a start, nobody that adorable could contain enough evil to do that job.”

“Pocket-sized? Adorable?” Crowley looked from you to Dean in confusion. He wasn’t sure if he should be offended or angry, or a mixture of the two. 

“You are kinda short,” Dean smirked, trying to contain his laughter, safe in the knowledge that, for now, Crowley was stuck inside the devils' trap.

“Size has nothing to do with it.” Crowley straightened up, puffing out his chest a little.

“Said the tiny man.” You added quietly, but not quiet enough.

“Tiny?!?” he exploded as he turned to glare at you. “Listen, darling, I could end your pathetic little life with a mere thought. I could torture you with methods of torture previously unthought of and they would be long and painful and..”

“Torturous, right, gottcha.” You nodded, not in the least impressed. 

“Yes. Bloody torturous.” He growled and although you were the height of irritation there was something about you that intrigued him. You had no clue who he was, and it was as if you didn’t even care. “I have done terrible things, things that would give even you the most horrific nightmares if I were to describe them in detail. I have committed great atrocities and had a hand in many more. I have…” he was about to begin to list the highlights of his demonic career, only you interrupted him.

“You are a sad, strange little man, and you have my pity.” Deans eyes widened at your words. True, this little exchange had been amusing but Crowley was dangerous. It was like watching you scold a tiger. 

“He’s the King of Hell, sweetheart. The actual, real one.” He murmured as he stepped between you and Crowley.

“In that case, you are a sad, strange little man, and you have my pity, your highness.” You corrected and flashed Crowley a smile from over Deans' shoulder. Crowley turned away, not wanting either of you to see the smile that had unexpectedly appeared on his face. 

“What is it that you two actually want? And may I suggest you bring moose or feathers with you next time squirrel. Kitten, here, is proving to be a…distraction.” He savored that last word, his eyes looking over you as if deciding whether he wanted you dead or in his bed.

“Kitten? Awww, would you look at that, the King of Hell already has a nickname for me.” You batted your eyelashes and smiled sweetly.

“Did I say distraction? I meant irritation.” Crowley growled but both you and Dean could see that was all front.

“Okay, so next time I leave her in the car.” Dean huffed. “Now, as much as I hate to do this, we need your help.”

“I am at your disposal.” Crowley’s eyes met yours and although you could see the calculated madness within him you couldn’t help but want to ‘poke the bear’.


End file.
